


Idol Life

by ce_ce_jiminie123



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, More Included, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Crossdressing, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Drug Use, Even the couples, Eventual Smut, Everyone's a little thirsty for Jimin, Explicit Language, F/M, Femboy Jimin, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Good Boy Park Jimin, Implied Relationships, Jailtime, Jealous Min Yoongi | Suga, Jimin is 4'11, Kim Seokjin | Jin Is a Good Hyung, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kinky, Last Days Until Gone, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Scandal, Smoking, Sweet Park Jimin, Tattoos, Top Jeon Jungkook, Twink Park Jimin, bad influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_ce_jiminie123/pseuds/ce_ce_jiminie123
Summary: -Park Jimin, a worldwide idol, has a thing for boys. He's known for being the best male range in the industry. He's also pretty angelic looking.-Jeon Jungkook, a worldwide rock star, has a thing for smol boys. He's known for a bad mouth and attitude. His behavior goes hand-in-hand with the badass music he produces.Idol life takes its toll on the 27 year old rockstar when he's caught with illegal substnces and spends his last free days living life. It becomes his mission to find someone that could wait for him and give him the suport he needs for the next 4 years.The innocent boy just so happened to mention the rocker as his celeberty crush. On live Tv. With millions watching. Including Jungkook.





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is and idol au that I've been thinking of ya know. Here ya go. I tried my best with how long and detailed this turned out. Everything is gonna be made up. LOL.
> 
> NOT EDITED!
> 
> Some of the relationship tags are just there for references in the story, so some might not show up at all. 
> 
> All pieces of art belong to the creator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs mentioned are real and I would love for you guys to check them out for reference abut what Jungkook performs and produces. SUPPORT!

Police sirens blasted through the private community with two officers holding someone down against the loud car. Loud music was blasted as loud as it could go and echoed miles away. 

"Get the fuck off me!" The raven struggles in the hands of the two officers. "I didn't do shit!", yelled the raven. The officers said nothing and the Jungkook can feel his wrist starting to bruise. It's not the first time he has been handcuffed but this seemed ten times more serious. Neighbors pooled out their homes to watch the scene. The old couple down the street cheered loudly with small children looking out their homes' windows. 

"The neighbors reported loud noises and weird smells coming from your home Jeon," pressed the officer. "Look what we found bad boy." The cocky officer holds up a bag full of green substances. Jungkook glared at his favorite officer. They have had quite a history with Jungkook being the officer's personal handcuffs in serval occasions. 

"Shit," muttered Jungkook. He knew he was done for once another officer walked out his house with two more bags of weed. It was like an ambush. 

"You can't run away from the law this time pretty boy," teases the cocky man. Jungkook is dragged to the loud car and almost bust his head against the car top. 

"Watch the fuck out!" Jungkook spits at the rookie cop. The young man clearly winces and Jungkook can't help but pick at the man's skin. "What?" Jungkook questioned. "Can't take a fucking insult rookie?" Jeon curses loudly when he's battered with the black baton. He can feel the sting in his thigh as he clenches his teeth.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the young officer spoke with smugness in his voice. "Looks like your gonna have a hell of a hearing boy." 

"You didn't let me answer the danm question dumbfuck," spoke Jungkook. The officer rolls his eyes and strolls to the other officers, who are currently talking to a local news station. Jungkook could only hope they didn't record him actually getting arrested. To late.

* * *

"Jimin! Why aren't you dressed?!" yelled Jimin's manager. The pretty blonde simply stared at the TV in front of him. The biggest Rockstar in the world is now facing up to four years in prison for possession of an illegal substance. Specifically, four bags of marijuana . 

_" **Idol, Jeon Jungkook, famous for his hits like,[Machines](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVLOa592jgk), [Awake and Alive](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aJUnltwsqs), and his most popular, [Dance with the Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN_FFmeQAC0), is now charged with possession of an illegal substance.**_

**_Neighbors had called 119 in suspicion of illegal activities occurring by the strong spell of marijuana and loud music playing the whole night on,"_** _t_ _he woman cleared her throat. You could tell the she was a fan as she had to take a breath to stop herself from screaming._

 **_"Jeon was arrested in his Seoul apartment complex at 10:47pm Thursday night. He has been questioned and claimed only half of the four bags found belonged to him,"_ ** _she finished speaking._ _Her voice still a little off with a crack._

*****

**_"Thank you for that info Mrs. Soh,"_** _a bald man spoke with happiness._ **_"It was about time Jeon got what he deserved. I mean, he's been causing trouble since he first debuted. It's been long overdue."_ **

**_*_ **

_**"Jeon has gotten into trouble over the years and this is honestly his punishment. He is almost thirty for god sake," **the newscaster hated to agree but it was about time Jungkook stopped playing these silly games. **"In other news, Park Jimin will be going live on national Tv for his new album, 'Lucid Lies' and the tea on his love life. Stay tuned for more."** _

* * *

Jimin gaped at the Tv with big eyes. He blatantly ignores his manager and makeup noonas calling for him. Everyone knows the infatuation Jimin has with Jungkook. Jimin's never seen him at any music show or carpet walk. So, the blonde relies on pictures and news scandals to get a real good look at the raven. Everyone says Jungkook is tall, muscular, and handsome. Jimin has a thing for tattoos and Jungkook has more than a whole sleeve fill. Although nobody really thinks Jimin's gay, just kidding. Some people.

"You better get your big ass up Jimin," growled a deeper voice. Jimin glances and sees his frustrated producer Yoongi. The taller male picked Jimin up by his ears and dragged him to the dressing room. Jimin scrabbled as his ear was being pulled. He pouted at the mint haired man. 

"Jungkook is going to prison Hyung," whispered Jimin, almost like it was a secret. Just when Yoongi was about to answer a whole camera crew stands in front of Jimin. Yoongi is pushed away.

"The fabulous Park Jimin, are you excited for you worldwide live show today?" asked the camera man.

"Yes! Very excited. Can't wait to get right to it!" expressed Jimin. He moved his fingers to the right, the direction of the stage. The crew coo at the blonde.

"Great job Park. It's an honor working with ya," said the over weight hairy man. Jimin smiles and shakes his hands then watches the man blush. 

"You too," Jimin said smoothly. His voice was softy and comforting. 

Soon, Jimin was dresses and ready to go on live. Yoongi kept picking at his outfit, making sure nothing was off point. Jimin simply let him do what he wanted. Yoongi and Jimin were close and Jimin didn't even care if Yoongi touched him. 

"Jin Hyung is gonna be the host today," Yoongi whispered in Jimin's ear. They were getting looks all around them. Other idols glance at them from outside the studio and almost run inside to meet Jimin and Yoongi. 

"Yaya!" screamed Jimin. His shirt is sheer and with a white collar. Jimin's thighs were tightened around the black skinny jeans that were slightly high on his waist. The jeans were ripped at the knees and hair fluffed up with a swiped to the side. "Hyung's the best." Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Sure," Yoongi said sarcastically with a hint of something else. Jimin didn't seem to catch it as he listens for the director's call.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jin yells and the producer sighs loudly.

* * *

"I can't believe you Jungkook!" a yell from Jungkook mother echoes through the huge company building. Staff look at the scene and Jungkook rolls his eyes. Of course Jungkook was scared to death but he wanted to enjoy his last two months of freedom. The court hearing was hell. Even though Jungkook had gotten the best lawyer in Korea, the evidence was obviously pointing to Jungkook. Hell, the drug was still in his system once they checked Jungkook at the station. The most Jungkook could do was pay for some freedom before the take him in.

"I know Mom," whispered Jungkook. Everyone now minded their own business and hurried to watch the live show streaming. 

"No you don't Jungkook. You don't even have someone to wait for you when you get out," she whimpered. "Your a grown man acting like a child. You need to handle these situations right and grow up. You aren't going to be this young forever baby. Start something now." Jungkook couldn't even say anything at the moment. Everything his mother said was right. He didn't have anyone to wait for him to get out. He didn't have a plan for his life after fame. His record didn't help either.

"Y-Yeah," whimpered Jungkook. He let the words sink in more and broke into a sob. His cries echoed the empty hallway and his mother simply watched. Disappointment was all over her face and she couldn't help but hold her son close to her. 

"It'll be okay baby," she soothed him, "I will be here the whole way." Jungkook sniffled against her neck and nodded. 

"Now, let's go watch some Tv?" she said a bit more cheerfully. Jungkook nodded and let his mom lead him to the car waiting outside. Both wore mask and felt a wave of relief when not a single camera was in sight. 

Minutes later they arrived at a nice sized apartment. Jungkook made sure know one was around his parents home before he got out the car. His mother made sure to hide her face just in case hidden cameras caught them. Entering the house, Jungkook immediately stripped off his shirt and sat on the couch. He let out a huge sigh. His mother still felt scared about where Jungkook would end up but he's still her baby.

"Turn on the Tv hon. I heard that Park boy is doing a live show," she spoke softly. Jungkook was still very emotional but he still turned on the Tv. Automatically he was meant with Park Jimin's face. Flashes of his work are on the huge Tv screen. A deep and dramatic voice sets in.

**_'A World Wide Selling Musician'_ **

**_'A Record Setting Idol'_**

****

**_'One Of The World's Hottest Celebrities'_ **

__

**_'Please Welcome Park..._**

**__ **

"What an intro," Jimin giggles and Jungkook can't help admiring the beauty. They've never meant and Jungkook had never thought about it till now.

"We do the best for the best," Jungkook recognizes Jin-Hyung fast. His laugh is detectable anywhere. "How ya doin to day Jimbles?" Jin asked trying not to laugh. Jin keeps scrunching up his face as he tries to keep in his giggles.

"Really good Hyungie," replied Jimin. His hands covered his face as he burst into giggles. "Sorry guys, Hyungie and I are friends," he apologized whipping a fake tear from his eyes. Jungkook continued watching for the next 45 minutes. He just couldn't stop and judging by the amount of random questions asked, many were stilled tuned in. Jimin and Jin laughed the whole 45 minutes and Jungkook forgot to wipe his dried tears off his face. 

"Celebrity crush," Jin said scandalous. Jimin blushes a pretty pink and Jungkook finds himself listening more intensely. Jimin looks at the floor quietly and you could hear the crew behind the set.

"Jeon Jungkook," he said simply. It seems that everything froze. Jin dropped his question cards on the floor and looked at his friend. Jungkook was just as surprised. Big eyes opened wide and mouth jar. He had just cried almost an hour ago and now he's utterly shocked. 

"The Jeon Jungkook that is going to jail in a few months?" Jin whispered, almost like he didn't want the mic to pick it up. Before Jimin could answer, the huge white board behind them lit up with Jungkook's last Instagram post. 

"I just love his music so much! It's like, just, super-argh! Just amazing," Jimin fanboys as he looks at the picture. Jungkook feels his phone dance around in his pockets. He's a 100% sure it's a bunch of randoms and his management. Half of them might just be his hook-up list as he never answered them back.

"I'm gonna say this is a coming out thingy for more views," Jin comments as he takes out his phone. He turns the ringer off and flings it over to Yoongi, who has a scowl on his face. 

"I thought it was obvious I was gay though," Jimin thought, "my hair was pink, I'm under 5", I did gymnastics, and I have done a sexy dance with Taemin Hyung." Jimin slumps down in his chair and squeaks in embarrassment. Jungkook didn't know what to do with this information. His own problem thrown away and he focused on the Tv. His face drew closer to the screen and his nose touched the glass. 

"I'm choking Jimbles. Absolutely suffocating," Jin breaths dramatically. Though some of that was real with the worry of walking outside again. Jimin didn't mean to fanboy but it's _THE_ Jeon Jungkook.

"I just can't take it. To top it off, I've never seen him either Hyung!" Jimin whines. "He's never at the award shows. I feel like he would jump on the speakers or something, just a bad boy vibes." Jungkook feels regret boil up in his stomach but it didn't last long with his mother walked back into the living room, finally up from her nap. Jungkook turned off the Tv in a flash and the last word he heard was, _'dress'_. 

"Are you okay?" asked Mrs. Jeon. Her son laid flat on the floor with a bright red face. 

"I think I just found my other half." 

Hours later Mrs. Jeons house was covered in cameras and journalist. You can just imagine how bad Jimin's crowd must be if Jungkook's looked like time square. Jungkook looked out the window and sighed. He didn't want them bothering his mother. 

"Be careful sweetie," commented his mother. Jungkook nodded and kissed her cheeks. Once outside, Jungkook was immediately blinded with lights.

_'Did you know Park had an interest in you?'_

_"Are you willing to develop a relationship with Mr. Park?'_

_'What is your plan after your four years in prison?'_ Jungkook just kept his head down and walked towards his car. The driver already prepared to run through the crowd of people. 

* * *

A week pasted by and the biggest music show is in preparation. Jungkook stared at his manager as the older man stuttered. Jungkook was currently trying to go over what his game plan after he serves his time. It's not going so well with the press all over his company. 

"Your going to the KWMS, T-They invited you!" **(Korean Worldwide Music Show)** Jungkook stood up in a flash, grabbing the paper out the man's hand and reading it over. 

"Holy shit," mutter Jungkook. Only the best of the best made were invited to the KWMS. Jungkook gaps at the invitation and immediately takes out his phone. "Cancel all your shit hyung. We're going out." 

"N-No Jungkook! We have to get ready," yelled the manager but Jungkook was already out the door.

On the other side of Seoul a certain blonde is jumping up and down in glee. 

"Hyungies!" yelled Jimin. He's currently being fitted for his special outfit and is causing the old woman some distress. She scowls and walks out the room with his measurements. "I'm so excited! Everyone's gonna be there."

"I know, I know," Taehyung slouched in his seat and Hoseok laughed.

"To bad you can't make it. You and the Misses got ya anniversary," whispered Hoseok. Lisa, a popular model, is dating Kim Taehyung, a popular model. Taehyung immediately perked up and smiled brightly. 

"Baby makin will commence," Taehyung's serious face makes Jimin bust out laughing. 

"Ew," grimaced Taemin. Mark isn't even paying attention. He's looking for his own outfit and the most expensive one. 

"Did Yoongi ask to be your date yet?" asked Chen as he fiddled with his phone case. Jimin flushed at the question and shook his head. 

"He knows I don't like him like that. We talked and everything." explained Jimin. Jimin and Yoongi tried a relationship but Jimin wasn't interested after a few weeks. Yoongi had been devested but understood Jimin's decision. That led it awkward recordings and meet-ups. Over time they both seemed to get over it. 

"But you need a date! You can't keep a princess locked up from a prince," expressed Hoseok. Taehyung and Mark nodded in agreement. Jimin rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. _'Danm I'm ugly.'_

_"Fine."_

* * *

Almost three hours later Jungkook had a whole VIP area surrounded with friends and expensive drinks. Jungkook sits on the black leather couch with a woman on his lap. She was nothing but a drunk hook-up and Jungkook couldn't get her off his lap so, he just let her be. This VIP area was closed off to the public and reserved for the rich and famous. 

"I can't believe it man. Big leagues for you," boasted Namjoon. He sat slouched in the leather couch and a drink in his hands. 

"Of course man, I'm gonna make the most before I due my time," expressed Jungkook. The man next to him scoffs.

"I still can't believe you didn't rat me out for half of that weed man," said DK, "I owe you one." Jungkook just downed a shot and waved it off. Music blasted and Minho danced with Jackson. 

"You need a date man. You can't go solo," gasped Namjoon.

"I could care les-,"

"Sorry I'm late. Workin on somethin," Yoongi wiped his head and loosened his buttoned shirt. Jungkook tossed him a beer. Yoongi looked visibly tired. 

"What the hells wrong with you?" asked Jungkook. The woman was now asleep on the floor making Namjoon scoff. 

"Nothing, I'm fine, just some personal problems."

"With Park boy?" Namjoon asked. Jungkook's eyes flashed wide open. 

"YOU KNOW HIM?!" yelled Jungkook, causing DK to jump. The raven was now on the edge of his seat. 

"He's my client dude," stated Yoongi with his eyes squinted. 

"You gotta ask him out for me! Isn't he going to the KWMS too! I can't handle it-" Jungkook gushed on and on and Yoongi just looked at him.

"I'm taking him," the mint haired said simply with a smirk. "He asked me before I came."

"OOOhhh you got the goods! That Jimin is a treasure," called out Jackson. "Finest male I've ever seen. Only guy I'd ever bang." Namjoon and Yoongi rolled their eyes fully. 

"Shut the fuck up Wang," stuttered Minho. He was clearly tipsy with his blushed face and loopy smile. 

"Don't look at 'em like that Jeon, they're not together," sooths Namjoon, being the most put together. Yoongi chuckled at the relief on Jungkook's face. DK hit his shoulder and laughed.

"We broke up a long time ago man. Kid said it wasn't working out," Yoongi said lowly. You could clearly see he hasn't fully gotten over it but wasn't dwelling over it. "Just going as friends."

"Sorry Yoongi Hyung but I need to find someone before I go ya know. Four years is a long time and not having someone waiting for you would suck," sulked Jungkook. Namjoon and Yoongi nodded in understanding while Minho wiped his tears. "I'll be over 30 man. I needa grow up." Jackson wept on the floor and DK laughed. 

"I'll kill you if you fuck something up," threatened Yoongi. Jungkook quickly agreed. He figured know one except Yoongi saw the live broadcast because they were so busy. Jackson and DK would've been going off about it. Park Jimin was everyone's male crush or favorite twink.

"Of course."

* * *


	2. Glammed Up To the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Done Up To The Nines

Jimin soaked in the warm tub and released a huge breath. The KWMS is tomorrow and Jimin couldn't calm his nerves, so he decided to give himself a little bit of a pampering time before things get crazy. Jimin rubbed his freshly shaved legs with a satisfied smile. His repeated hair color looked shiny in the dull, yellow lighting of the master bath. His phone still blew up with messages and the only thing he cared to look at was the picture of Jungkook and this random ass woman. He sighed and planted his phone to the side.

"Busy, busy." he whispers before sinking into the rosewater.

* * *

Jimin woke up to banging on his apartment door. He looked straight and waited for his eye to adjust to the sunlight, then stood up with a stretch. His silver hair looked messy and soft as it laid in every direction. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and walked slowly to the wooden door. Once he opened it he saw the face of one of his two Noonas. His body was tingling with nerves but he took a few breaths. 

"Jimin-oh! You look like a tornado hit ya," commented his private stylist. She walked in without waiting for Jimin to respond. "Unnie is out getting your outfit. It'll be a little bit so take a quick shower and we could get started. " Jimin smiled and covered his mouth, fearing morning breath. Jimin didn't even bother checking the time because he knew he would get ready around 4:30pm. He had a bit of a hard time falling asleep, casing him to stay up way to late. His noona started laying out a bunch of skin care and nail products. Jimin grimaced at the acrylic set but turned his back to take a deep shower. 

"I hope it fits right. I feel like a bloated apple carton," huffed Jimin. He walked around with a white sheet mask over his face, lip scrub painted on his lips, and a bath rope tied round his body. Lastly, new set of [small acrylics](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-Vg8WT62EJW8/UE16yTY0ncI/AAAAAAAAETQ/xfub4xg9w4k/s1600/frenchgradient_2.jpg) on his soft fingers. He smelt like flowers, sun, and the ocean. His natural scent. 

"It will, your outfit is bigger anyway, well, in some parts. Your kind of thic," stated his noona. Jimin blushed under the mask and sat down in the makeup chair set up in his living room. His makeup noona slowly takes off the face mask and rubs in the remaining product on Jimin's face. "You honestly don't even need this mask. I have no clue why you wanted it on." Jimin shrugged and hung his mouth open as he bathed in the feeling of a face massage. 

"Guess who got your outfit!" suddenly a loud noise makes Jimin jump out his seat. The deep voice makes him shudder as he looked over at his friend. Taehyung holds his packaged clothing in stride as he hangs it on the closest rack. Noona doesn't even bother looking in his direction and Jimin isn't even surprised. Taehyung has taken his clothes from his crew multiple times. "Oh," Taehyung exclaimed, "getting all dolled up for the crowds." Jimin rolls his eyes when Taehyung spins all around his apartment. 

"Of course bub. Jimbles gots to look good," Jimin puffs out his cheeks with a pose. Taehyung chuckles and watches Noona set up her brushes in order for use. She always liked having each step of the process in order. No flaws allowed. Taehyung can't help but look at his friend in awe. Jimin puckers his lips lightly as his Noona wipes off the scrub. He pouts at her when she presses down a bit to hard causing Taehyung to grin. Him and Lisa always had a soft spot for the blonde, I mean, who doesn't. Jimin is a 4'11, cute, intelligent, and talented little twink. Taehyung would've asked Jimin out years ago if he had not meant Lisa.

"Stop tapping your foot Jim," the taller spoke, "your gonna catch arthritis." Jimin scoffs as he closed his eyes, his noona almost finished with his simple [eye makeup](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/91/a0/38/91a03849871cb57a38410403c9df683d.jpg). The blonde felt the urge to blink as his Noona applied liner. Taehyung laughed at his face and snapped a picture causing Jimin to yelp and pout. The taller immediately posted it on his Instagram story blocking Jimin's face with a caption saying, _'gettin done up to the nines.'_ Almost immediately his phone started blowing up. 

"Tea anybody?" yelled a high voice. She opened the door with a bright smile while sipping her bubble tea. Jimin made grabby hands towards her.

"Thank you Misu Noona," chirped Jimin happily sipping his tea. The woman only looked at Taehyung and passed him a cup with a glare.

"Look," Taehyung tried to explain, "I was just excited to see my Mochi. Look how cute this face is!" Taehyung grabs Jimin's chubby cheeks in his large hands. She just rolls her eyes and plugs in her hair straightener. Taehyung text Yoongi and sends a picture of Jimin though the mirror. He immediately gets and answer back. 

_'Fuck'_

* * *

Yoongi and Jungkook sat in their makeup chairs with brand new cuts. Jungkook had just gotten a new [haircut](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f7ae6b8eac64e07cbe8aa015dd18e596/tumblr_ou6giscoh51udeo7fo3_1280.jpg) and earrings. **(Imagine all the things in that picture. I couldn't find anything else.)** He felt fresh and confident. The KWMS is the biggest music show in the East side. Singers from Japan were coming and Jungkook couldn't help but shake his legs in anticipation. The makeup stylist glared and him through the mirror but Jungkook glared right back and gave her the finger.[ Yoongi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/0d/6b/e80d6b8e0b503cb0080f9c939d96547b.png) laughed and looked down at his phone.

"Fuck," Yoongi said as he typed the same thing out. He squinted at his phone as his Noona dabbed BB cream onto his face. Jungkook tries to look over but Yoongi has his face in the screen. He catches a glimpse of Park boy and immediately stands up in his chair straight. 

"Jesus," muttered Jungkook. Yoongi showed him his phone screen, "I'm so nervous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry for the bed ending


	3. Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally development! Lmfao 
> 
> Comments give me motivation!

Jimin paced back and forth in his new hotel room. He and his team had left his apartment for a closer and safer location to get ready. Lucky for them, the press had started to show up well after they had left, with his luxury apartment now being swarmed in paparazzi. Jimin groaned loudly looking down at his shoes. The GUCCI box stood across the room, almost like it was taunting him. 

"Those deathtraps," he muttered scornfully. He simply paid no mind to his noonas running around him and gathering his essentials. Taehyung had left some time ago to meet up with his girlfriend. Jimin knew he shouldn't even bother texting him to pass his nerves, but he couldn't help but try. It was almost like a spam with, _'Wyd'_ and _'Tae!'_ Jimin thought about texting anyone else, but Taehyung was always more entertaining to annoy. 

"Lets get you squeezed!" Myung Noona spoke evilly as she held up three pieces of tight fabric. _'This is when I die,'_ Jimin thought. 

* * *

Jungkook rubbed his hands together to help calm his nerves. His Rolex felt tight around his wrist and the small [cross](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/141007147465-0-1/s-l1000.jpg) around his neck swung as he awaited his ride. Yoongi had left almost an hour ago to pick up his, _special date_ and Jungkook couldn't have felt more jealous than that moment. The staff waited around him, constantly checking his makeup and making sure nobody was around to catch a picture of the Rockstar. They were in a hotel room but fans these days were crazy. 

"The limo's here," Jungkook's manager spoke, "we gotta hurry before your location gets leaked." Jungkook didn't even reply and just walked out the room with his bodyguards following after him. The sun was setting and Jungkook glowed.

"Let's get this get this shit done for," Jungkook sat in the limo. He was obviously nervous but being a dick helped him. 


	4. .....Welp....You Look Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O la la

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just starting to write this chapter and I think imma love it

Jimin checked his phone constantly as he waited for Yoongi. The latter was about 5 minutes late and Jimin swears he's already getting grey hairs. Only his manager and a few bodyguards were left by his side as he paced around the reserved lobby. The windows were covered and Jimin was gonna totally bust a cap in his ex's ass. He hears the abrupt opening of the lobby door and a bunch of security guards open the door. Jimin sighs in relief and runs over to his date. 

"Hyungie!" Jimin yells in joy. The other can barely process what type of fabric he's touching in Jimin's body. Jimin finally backs away and Yoongi is blushing. You could see Jimin has the smallest amount of makeup on his face and the biggest smiles Yoongi's ever seen. Jimin looked more than exposed in his clothing, his cute side that he was known for was gone in an instant glance. Jimin smirked once he noticed Yoongi staring. "How you I look Yoon?" asked Jimin twirling around. His [heels](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1552146_248442.jpg) made him taller but he would still be the smallest in the room. 

"Amazing," Yoongi stood in awe, "I can't believe I'm walking around with you on my arm." Jimin giggles and interlaces their fingers. Yoongi can't help but smile back. He unlocked their fingers and locked his hands around Jimin's thinner waist. Jimin chuckled as Yoongi quickly lead them outside the door. Jimin almost squealed at the limo as Yoongi opened the door for him. His outfit made it a bit difficult to get in smoothly but he made his way in. 

"Best believe it Yoon! We gonna be lookin sharp!" Jimin's broken English made Yoongi cringe as he climbed in the limo. Jimin looked at Yoongi while he laughed. Hs ex looked handsome, _very_ handsome at that, but Jimin just reminded himself that they were best friends. 

"You look gorgeous, not sharp. What the hell does sharp even mean" Yoongi expressed with a voice laced in confusion.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't love it


	5. Danm Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin's pretty good looking

Jungkook looked through the tinted windows as his limo pulled up to a red carpet. He could already see the flashing lights and hear the screaming photographers. He rubbed his hands together as his limo was puling up. He could see A list idols walk down as his limo pulled up. He even saw Sangmin walk with a smile on his face. He was startled when the door was opened for him. He seemed to fail to notice it was his turn to finally walk the red carpet. The bad boy swallowed as he stepped out. He squinted at the bright lights that made it seem like dawn. 

_'Look over here!'_

_'Like that'_

_"Look at the jaw'_

Jungkook adjusted his [suit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a6/0c/20/a60c20cf295ae3fafdfa6cd39409bc53--mens-bow-ties-boyfriends.jpg) and the loose tie wrapped around his neck. The unbuttoned shirt showed his tattoo around his neck and down his chest. Every female in his area drooled at the sight of him. Even his nose piercing stood out enough for it to sparkle. His dress shirt was sheer enough to see his [sleeve](http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/sleeve-tattoos-for-men1.jpg) and his muscles clearly. He bathed in the spotlight as much as he can as he was supply directed through the venue. The place was gorgeous. There were flowers and green everywhere you looked. The outside just screamed fresh. 

"Holy shit!" someone yelled in the crowd and everyone turned to look at the new addition. There, stood silver haired Jimin with a floor length dress. Jungkook couldn't look away from the wonderful sight. Yoongi stood next to Jimin proudly, almost like he was showing off as he tucked his arm around Jimin's waist. Jimin smiled brightly at everyone he looked at. Jungkook couldn't even move and a bunch of other idols couldn't either. Jimin made the whole place turn into a screaming match with how much everyone wanted his attention. 

Jimin's shoulders were exposed and shimmered in the camera lights. His petite body was shaped out in his all black attire with the reflective collar lining. The sheer, see through material covered the neck line of the dress and exposed the smooth, pale skin under it. The dress flowed prettily with the black sleeves latched onto Jimin's arms perfectly. The lace patterns matched Jimin's aesthetic beautifully and the black [dress](https://24myfashion.com/2016/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/wpid-long-sleeve-black-lace-dress-2016-2017-11.jpg) couldn't fit anyone else better. 

"F-Fuck," Jungkook stuttered when the pretty boys locked eyes on him. Jimin adjusted his [necklace](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1.AIqJVXXXXcrXFXXq6xXFXXXm/NEWBARK-Brand-Bridal-Jewelry-Set-Gold-Plated-Small-Round-Simple-Stud-Earrings-CZ-Necklace-Parure-Bijoux.jpg) and bit his lip. You could see his pink cheek through the light coat of BB cream. Jungkook slowly walked down the red carpet and couldn't help but look back at Jimin at times. 

"Yoonie," Jimin whispered in his hair, "he's looking!" Jimin basically squealed and Yoongi just rolled his eyes. Jimin didn't seem to feel the grip on his waist get tighter. _'Look at those piercings,'_ Jimin thought. 

"Come on Chim," Yoongi just said. They walked down the red colored carpet. Jungkook and the Yoonmin, "couple" were the obvious main attraction. Jungkook's name was called many times and the raven didn't know where to look first. Jimin simply played with his patterned sleeves and smiled. Yoongi made sure Jimin stayed by his side, knowing Jimin would just run off like a child. 

"So," a reporter asked, "who's dress are you wearing?" Jimin spilled all the tea to the reporter fully. 

"It was from this small shop across town," Jimin gushed, "I had my measurements done and everything!" Jimin beamed and Yoongi swore he saw a blush light up on the reporter's face. 

"That sounds amazing, especially with you're date looking like your new love interest." Jimin simply chuckled while Yoongi just looked at the large crowds.

"We're just close friends," Jimin reasoned with a smile on his face. Yoongi didn't do anything do anything but chuckle. 

"That's good to hear!" she jumped, "Jikook will rise!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abrupt ending loves

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Any story suggestions?
> 
> All pieces of art belong to there owner.


End file.
